Various types of multi-color gravure printing machines for continuous printing on webs have been proposed, in which the printing systems are enclosed within cabinets which are essentially gas-tight. The gas-tight housing surrounds a plurality of printing stations or printing systems which are located stacked above each other. The web is introduced from above into the uppermost printing station. The web passes the respective forme cylinders and then passes between two adjacent printing stations, in looped arrangement, for coursing through the entire housing structure. The freshly printed continuous web then is removed from the gas-tight housing at the lower back wall thereof.
During drying, and as the freshly printed subject matter is passed between the printing stations, the inks emit vapors which may be noxious and, additionally, lend themselves at times to chemical treatment and recyclcing for recovery of useful chemicals. Some of those inks use Toluol as a solvent, which should be prevented from escaping to the atmosphere.
It is difficult to adjust the individual ink metering blades, and the ink metering blade holders which operate in the respective printing stations. A gate or closure which is located on the front side of the tower formed by the vertically stacked printing machines is provided on which the respective blade adjustment elements, as well as the blades, may be secured. If it is necessary to exchange one of the gravure forme cylinders, the gate must first be opened and various components of the printing machine must be disassembled before access can be had to respective cylinders.